Core Overview: The Community Practice Core is located at the Department of Ambulatory Care and Prevention (DACP) of Harvard Medical School and Harvard Pilgrim Health Care (HPHC) and is housed within one of 14 clinical centers of Harvard Vanguard Medical Associates (HVMA). The Core facilitates cancer research by offering DF/HCC researchers access to a large and racially diverse clinical laboratory of over 9 million patients at the community based clinical settings of HVMA, HPHC, and the Cancer Research Network. Since its creation, the CPC has greatly expanded the number of studies conducted within these settings, including studies involving interventions aimed at patients and providers, as well as cancer screening, prevention, treatment and quality of care. Specific services offered by this core include: connection to a large, diverse population, access to comprehensive computerized patient and provider data and support to develop research proposals for studies within the community practice settings